More then just Friends (part 2)
by Rasahner
Summary: ~~@ the end it says "luv"hipchic" (my old name) but i didnt want to delete it then reload it,sooo yah~~Matt and Sora fall in love what else can I say, read the first one first please so you can understand the second one.


More then just Friends (part two!!)  
  
Disown: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!  
Summery: It's the second part of the first one: More then just Friends! You should read the first one first. You begged for the second one so here it is. Oh and please leave a review.  
Sora's P.O.V  
I woke up at 6:15a.m on a Saturday. Still thinking of Matt, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Probley because I was head over heals for him. I was tired. So I tired and tried and finally I went back to sleep still dreaming about Matt.  
Something about him I just Love. I love him, I though. I wonder if feels the same? He is the one who asked me out, I'm glad I didn't say no to him asking me out. I had to know if he liked me as a friend. Mabey he didn't like me at all! No that's crazy why would he ask me out then, he at least liked me as a friend, or hopefully more. I should try to stop worrying about it. I fell back a sleep I needed to.  
After about two hours I woke up and looked at my clock it read... 9:10!!!!! I have (or at least had) a soccer practice at 8:30! Ahhhh. I squirmed out of bed grabbed my stuff and ran out of my room.  
"MOM, why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late know." I screamed.  
"Oh Sore you needed the extra sleep, besides you could skip one soccer practice it would be worth the extra sleep." Extra sleep I am fine. I hurried out the door carrying my soccer bag on my shoulder.   
"Bye, I'll be back in 1 hour." I was moving so quickly out the door I tripped on my shoe lace and fell down I was fine though. I guess my Mom heard me fall and rushed over to me.  
"Oh Sore are O.K. you shouldn't run so fast. Slow down." she ordered me.  
"I'm fine, but I'm going to be late," I yelled at my Mom. You can see I care a lot about being on time. I'm trying not to yell at my Mom as often but she gets on my nerves so often. She bothers me. I was dodging people as I was running there to the school field for my practice. When I saw the school parking lot I ran even faster. That's hard to believe because I was running so fast at first. I could see my coach ordering the other girls around. I ran up to him to explain why I was 45 minuets late.  
"Sora your late. How come? You've never been late before or even missed a practice or game." It's true never missed one soccer practice or game and I've never been late, till now.  
"I know I'm sorry my Mom didn't wake me up she said I needed the extra sleep, sorry." I ran in with the other girls and started to stretch with them.  
After practice it was about 10:00 A.M. I ran home in my soccer clothes. When I got home I ran up to the door and looked up and there was Matt looking hot as usual.   
"Matt what are you doing here?" I was suprised to see him at my door.  
"Uhhh, I was wondering if you wanted to, to, to come to the pool with me? It would be fun." he hesitated to ask me if I wanted to go to the pool with him. He didn't hesitate to ask me out to the movies.  
"I'd love to see you in a two piece!" how rood.  
"What?" I yelled.  
"I mean I would love to look at there selection of two pieces, or are you going to that birthday party today?" Opps I forgot I said I was going to a birthday party as an excuse to not go out with him. I did want to go swimming though it would be a lot more fun then staying home.  
"Oh yah um, it got cancled." I lied. I don't think he minded though I was going swimming with him like he wanted.  
" It's starting in 20 minutes, I thought we could walk there." he tolled me.  
"I'll go get my stuff, you wait here." I ran up to my room and grabbed my towl and goggles, then I had to decide which swim suit I should ware, should I ware my one peice or two peice, I know how to diside that. I when't up to my bed room window and saw Matt waiting for me.  
"Matt, up here." he looked up. "Should I wear my two peice or one peice?" I already knew the answer to this but it was kindda funny.  
"Two peice please." I guess I was going to wear my two piece.   
"Mom I'm going swimming O.K.? I'll be back in two hours."  
"Sure." Mom spoke drowsily to me. I ran out the door to Matt.   
"O.K. lets go," and we were off.   
On the way Matt rested his head on my shoulder. I turned to him and stopped.  
"Are you tired or something? We can take a rest if you like." I wasn't tired I guess he was though.  
"No I'm not tired I just like being close to you!" EKKS, am I hearing strait? Did he just say he likes being close to me?  
"What do you meen?" My heart was beating faster and faster.  
"Sora you know what I mean, I like you, I like you a lot." he looked strait in to my eye's, I wanted to go but I couldn't something about the way he looked right in side of me, what ever he was doing it was piercing my sole, I really really loved him! He moved his head towards mine and still looking in to my eye's kissed me! I kissed him back.   
"I love you Sora." he whispered into my ear.  
"I love you Matt."   
  
Well I hope you liked it, Sheesh Matt is really a go getter huh? Should I make the continuation, leave a review saying that, and I will. Live Widely HipChic *_*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
